


Scandal

by Myessa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian got his ass in trouble (sort of) anyway he's being stupid, Caught in the Act, Chrissie Mullen (mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort Sex, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Important Conversation, Infidelity?, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Party, Self-Doubt, Smut, Truth held back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: It really was the very first possible moment to disappear without being incredibly impolite, he thought.It was not unlike Brian to ditch a party early on, though. However, this party wasn't even really going still.His thoughts wandered from Brian to himself. He should be happy, right?





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Important things first, thanks to everyone on Discord for bearing with me, helping me and convincing me to get through with this! Anyway, I hope it's any good. <3
> 
> About that, if you are interested in joining a server to fangirl/-boy about everything Queen, don't hesitate and come join the party here: https://discord.gg/A6jgFXp
> 
> It should go without notice but this is all fiction, I don't know anyone involved personally and please don't send this or any part to the people involved. Thank you :3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story!

Sitting back on the couch, Roger had his glass refilled for the 2nd time in, what was it, fifteen minutes maybe? The room was loud and bright. Everything breathed happiness.

However, Roger did not at all feel happy. From the corner of his eye, he saw John approach. His friend just sat down next to him, shaking his head. 'Hi', Roger said. John only nodded in response to his acknowledgement and he knew John had already been assigned to look after him. In case he’d get too drunk to look after himself. They did that lately, but usually not this obvious. Or probably they did, but only after he’d gotten too drunk to notice even the bluntest of hints.

It was Brian's bachelor party. And that was likely the explanation for their early hint. They couldn't possibly suspect anything, but Freddie and John knew he and Brian were close of course. Thus, they wanted him to keep himself from making too big of a mess of himself. Of course.

It hit him like a thunderbolt.

Bachelor Party.

Almost-Being-Married-Party.

 

That's when he saw him leave the room.

 

All invited guests had arrived, he had greeted them as well. It really was the very first possible moment to disappear without being incredibly impolite, he thought. It was not unlike Brian to ditch a party early on, though. However, this party wasn't even really going still. His thoughts wandered from Brian to himself. He should be happy, right? His best friend was getting married soon! If only that best friend didn't happen to be his secret lover as well...

Making his blonde locks fly around his head, Roger shook it wildly, as to throw the thoughts out. Then he emptied his glass in one go. One of the waiters they had hired for the evening came by and filled it again, under the disapproving gaze of John. Roger sat back, waiting for the alcohol to kick in, to give him the rush he needed to be his easygoing, ladykiller, cheerful party-self.

Yet it kept nagging at him. It was his lover's party and he had allowed it, wanted it even, as it had been his own idea. Then what was it, that made it impossible to forget the image of Brian sneaking away from the main room, disappearing through the door?

Cursing his incessant drinking habit, he got up to get after Brian.

'Where are you going, all of a sudden?'

Absorbed in his worries, he didn't even hear John, until he noticed that his guard was following him. To get rid of him, he decided to look around for Freddie. Trying to get the party going, Fred had conquered the spotlights already and stood on a table, as foreseen. With a fake smile, he approached the frontman. 'Please guard this for me?' Freddie turned around and before he could refuse, Roger placed his glass in the hand Freddie had reached out to help him on the table he was standing on. Leaving John and Freddie in utter confusion, he ran off to the door.

He didn't want to startle Brian, so he slowed down his pace and waited a moment for his breath to catch up when he was in the hallway. The only place he could think of that wouldn't be crowded right now was the second kitchen which doubled as the laundry room, at the end of the corridor of the place they had rented for the party. Deciding he would look there first, he started going down the corridor, glad John hadn't followed him when he left Freddie on the table.

'Brian?'

He let his head hang. Hands on the countertop attached to the sink, bearing his weight. Upon the softly spoken word, he tensed up completely. Without moving a millimetre, the tall man seemed to shrink.

Even as he was standing like that, he looked gorgeous. Roger felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight, as he took it in. The jacket that he had worn earlier no longer covered up the slim body. His tight, somewhat shimmering t-shirt clinging to him in all the right places. And oh, his pants, the mat shine of the velvet in the dim room showing how the fabric spanned the rounding of his ass. Accentuating it in a way that Roger could only call _sin_.

Roger sighed, tearing himself from his observations. He knew exactly what the problem was. He also knew he had to convince Brian to keep seeing him, he couldn’t lose his secret lover to that girl, Chrissie. It had been alright when Bri just dated her. Now that didn’t have to change if his lover decided to marry that girl, he thought.

He hated to see his lover like this. The man in front of him needed him, instinctively he knew that he had to go first this time.

His lover, who always knew the right pad, was lost.

With a soft thud, he closed the door behind him. To his surprise, there was a key in the lock and he turned it. Brian still hadn't moved. Without another word, the blonde boy approached the lanky lad who he wanted to call his _boyfriend_ so badly. Roger lightly rested his hands on both Brian's shoulders. 'Let me relax you.' He barely said the words, but his lover heard them. 'It's not right...' were Brian's first words directly to him, on that evening.

Ignoring the words that reached him through the curls, Roger's hands on Brian's shoulders started working. He pushes the tension out of the muscles, tempting them to relax. From the shoulders and neck, he made his way down the back. Slowly the blonde massages the muscles along his lover's spine. On the go he deliberately spreads his hands out, heating the skin under the shirt. 'It's okay, babe', Roger soothes, 'Just relax for now.' and he feels that he has some success.

Halfway down Brian's back he pauses a moment, to move his hands up, returning to Brian’s neck and shoulders. He starts over, humming with the lowest voice he possesses. Indeed, the curly boy let the younger relax him now, sighing deeply. Looking at him now, Roger wouldn't have said that the older man was so much taller than him if he hadn't known that it was just the position in which Brian stood that made him look so small.

Sensing that he'd broken the defences Brian had put up when he heard Roger, he turned the boy around and took him in his arms. Brian leans on him heavily, momentarily making him struggle with his balance. He carefully backs away from the sink, until he feels the table against him. 'Sit' he says. Soft, but demanding. Just like Bri always says does to me, he thinks. Even though his reproduction is almost perfect, it surprises him how obediently Brian does what he says, sitting down on the table. Roger gets on his knees on the table as well, positioning the other man between his legs so he is once again behind him. Burying his hands in the big heap of curls, he massages Brian’s head starting from his temples.

'Now what's wrong?' Roger finally says when the older man rests himself against him. His voice steady, although still soft. Lucky for him, it does indeed convey that he won't let go of his curly lover before he has heard the entire story.

'I am a liar...' manages Brian.

Roger keeps massaging, as he knows that Brian will go on when he's ready. A sob escapes the man. 'And I'm betraying you with that very lie.' He continues with a thick voice. Roger shakes his head, remaining silent. Brian had to say all to put his worries to rest and he would shut up entirely if Roger was to comment now.

'I thought I knew what's best for Queen, for us. But, ...' When he talks again his voice is stronger, dripping with disgust about himself. 'But I'll be living a lie! I'm marrying a girl who I can't love, to hide my real love...' His voice fades out again. Sighing, Roger removes his hands from the curls, which he had turned into a mess by now, only to start over with again tensed up shoulders. 'Chrissie is a good girl and she deserves someone better. Someone for who she isn't the eternal second.'

The blonde boy sighed. Roger was having a hard time. At moments like these, he hated that this man who was so dear to him had this enormous tendency to worry about everything. Even when the question had been resolved earlier. But he also couldn't deny loving him for it. That very same tendency made him so sweet and considerate to all that was alive and breathing.

The man between his folded legs interrupted his thoughts with his next words: 'I don't deserve you. I always hide you, never acknowledging my love, our love, to anyone. Unlike you. If it wasn't for me you would have told at least Fred and John.' The curls bounced around as he shook his head. 'You can have anyone you want, I shouldn't ask you for myself, as I even refuse to claim you. I've let you down.'

Now Roger was really upset too. But Brian wasn't done yet, he went on again, his voice very sad now. Tired perhaps. And still, the disgust he felt for himself remained audible. 'You should leave me now. Let me swear the lie next week, don't be with a despicable pretender!'

Before Brian could get away, Roger put his arms around the slim body of his lover. He wanted Brian. He wanted Brian more than anything or anyone else and he certainly did not despise him. Quite the contrary. Determined to not let his worrisome secret boyfriend ruin everything now, he forced him to stay put.

'No.' he said decidedly. 'I understand that you feel bad about your stance toward your wife-to-be. But you do love her. You know it too. At least she is the woman most dear to you. It won't be a lie when you'll say the words. The only thing where you are right is that we are holding something back from Fred and Deacy.' Pulling Brian closer, he buries his face in his hair. 'Don't despise yourself like this!' he says sternly to the curls. Brian's face has now the look he had when concentrating hard, his brows frowned a bit and his bottom lip under teeth.

Sitting straight, Roger picks up the speech where he left it: 'You are not a pretender. A man with a secret, yes, but so am I. You are very brave, to sacrifice yourself for the band. You know what they write about Freddie and how they warned that they won't sign us anymore if another one of us were to come out. We've talked about all this, remember?' Brian still had to protest. 'But I'm getting married! That's quite definitive! I’m practically leaving you alone, even if I’m not completely lying to Chrissie!'

As he was saying this, he sat up some more, creating space between their bodies. Roger let him, he wouldn't walk away right now and made good use of the opportunity to let the loose blazer he was wearing fall a bit more open. When Brian sat back, mainly because Roger pulled him back, he rested against the bare chest of his blonde lover. 'Brian, listen carefully to me now! We are together, you marrying Chrissie will not change that in any way. You won't be locked in the house with her, it's still your own life!'

He was getting tired of the position in which they were sitting and sighed. 'Besides, during tours and at gig nights we're really together. And I’m not sure how to make you see it, but in that situation, it would be quite a bit easier if the others knew. They would definitely be supportive!' 'I could have loved her if I weren't madly in love with you...' mumbled Brian through Rogers words, clearly not listening to him.

'If times change and we can step out in the open without hurting the four of us, I'm sure Chrissie will understand. I mean, she did not object to your touring life, she knows you, she probably already sus-' Roger stops dead there. He did not intend to tell his friend of his suspicions like this. Anyway, it happened, he'd better get done with this. '...suspects us. But most importantly, I know you need me, want me. And I need you, want you, I love you!'

By now, he started to regret his decision to get his blazer out of the way. Brian's heat radiating right through his skin was becoming a distraction, notwithstanding the topic. And although all this was what Brian needed to hear to be reassured, Roger's heart clenched in his chest. He secretly wondered how long it would take for him to adjust to sleeping alone in a bed. Likely forever.

Brian gets up, the blonde no longer restraining him from doing so and he paces through the room. 'Don't start worrying again. Look at me!' demands the smaller man.

Now he stands against the table. Despite it not being his intention, Roger surely looks rather sultry. The dim light makes his red blazer looking like it is on fire and it gives his blonde hair on top of it a warm shine. And then there are of course his tight, if not too tight, dark-coloured skinny jeans.

Finally, Brian looks in his eyes and as always, he cannot turn away. But this time he reads not just love. There are grief and lust, a strange mix he had only ever seen in Brian's eyes. And there is something that Roger can't name immediately. Is it insecurity? His strong partner and friend, who is always so collected and confident?

With all his strength, Roger pulls himself together. Why couldn’t Brian just come around and agree to tell the others? It would make many things just that bit easier. They weren’t “just a band”, they were friends above all. Thus, he tries one last time. ‘I’ll do everything to keep you, I don’t think I can do without you. But you know, I’m sure protecting “us” would be a hell of a lot easier if we could work as a team of 4…’ ‘You really think so?’ Brian asks worriedly. ‘Yes,’ replies his blonde lover, as sure as he can. ‘By the way, I don’t think Freddie hasn’t noticed that we’re not immune for his rather sexy behaviour on stage.’ Brian sighs and seems to shrink as he stands. ‘Probably you’re right. But only John and Freddie!’ He starts pacing around the room again for a minute, staring at the floor.

Suddenly Brian looks up again. 'I don't want to live alone with anyone but you, but it's a bit late for that conclusion now, isn't it?' Brian asked hesitantly. Apparently, he was right, his curly confident poodle was insecure now. Roger almost broke down anyway, regardless of his tremendous effort. Desperately, to prevent himself from actually doing so, he lets his gaze fall to the ground. He didn't want Brian to live with anyone but himself either. 'Me neither Brian, I don't know how I'm going to do this, but it will be alright...' his voice is barely a whisper when he adds 'Or so I hope'.

'Then, if you're truly determined to keep me, will you help me now?' Brian's voice breaks off the anxious thoughts that are forming in Roger's head as well now. Stupid alcohol, he thinks, to make him this emotional and unfocused. 'What's that for a ridiculously unnecessary question, ' he starts to reply. 'Please.' Brian begs, interrupting him before he can look up and tell him that he'll always be there for that heap of curls of his.

Wait, he begs?

Roger stares in Brian's eyes, totally astonished. He reads lust, immense lust. And still the strange uncertainty, insecurity from earlier in his hazel eyes.

Pang. _Brian_ begs.

Their clue.

The blonde boy bites on his own bottom lip, hard. He is painfully aware of his too tight jeans. And there he thought that he had been the only one who had warmed up during his, although not erotically intended, massage. Guess not. This change of atmosphere took him by surprise. Apart from it being a very unlikely situation, Brian wasn't usually the one to beg. On the other hand, he reminds himself, whenever Roger himself needed to be assured that he was Brian's and Brian's only, the best solution he ever had was to make him physically know, by taking possession of Roger. That insight suddenly makes it all clear to the blond. This was the ultimate moment where his worrisome poodle-head could not solve the problems at hand with his mind! He is unaware of a silent tear which involuntarily runs down his own face.

Refusing to waste any more seconds, the shortest man straightens his back in an attempt to appear somewhat big and bossy and nodded slightly. His personality may be demanding, his physical appearance certainly did nothing for him at this moment…

In three steps he clears the space between them. The blonde man pushes the curly one into the wall with a hand on his chest. Standing intimidatingly close to the man in front of him, he locks Brian’s gaze in his. 'Please, make me yours'. 'You are mine already!' Roger growls, almost like some big predator. The look in Brian's eyes hasn't changed, still burning hot with desire and raging insecurity. Breathless he cups Bri's face, kissing gently. Soon they hitch both, as Roger apparently stands close enough for Brian to feel it when his cock twitches as he deepens the kiss. The blonde moves his hands down. He caresses Brian's jaw, softly touching his neck.

Roger takes Brian’s mouth again, dancing with his tongue but never letting him change the pace or amount of tongue on his account, enforcing his dominance. He bites on Brian’s lower lip, pulling it gently, eliciting a moan from Brian.  With a sudden, swift movement he slides his hands over his shoulders, down Brian's arms, gripping both wrists and pinning them up against the wall above their heads. Standing on his toes to bring his face level with that of the taller man, he asks him one more time: 'Are you sure?' Brian's answer is barely a whisper as it leaves his throat. 'Yes, I need you... Please?'

Roger knows enough. 'Then I want you to be a good boy for me now!'

'Yes, Rog, ...' Brian sighs, still lost in himself.

It is a bit of a struggle to hold both of Brian’s wrists in one of his hands despite his promise. Therefore, Roger looks for a way to help himself, to find that in the belt Brian is wearing. Hurried he unbuckles the belt and before Brian realizes what's happening, the belt is pulled from the trousers and securely tied around his wrists. It is indeed a bit easier to hold the taller man's wrists now they are tied together with his own belt. 

Taking a moment for it, he drinks in the sight of his lover put up against the wall. He is really beautiful, even now. The smaller man's cock is really straining now... Keeping the wrists in place with one hand, Rog uses the one that’s left unoccupied to pull on a strand of curls. Brian tilts his head from the force, granting Roger access to his throat and neck. Eagerly, Roger kisses the exposed throat, licks the underline of the jaw, kissing and sucking under the ear, causing Brian to make some pretty sounds. The blonde man keeps sucking until he knows his lover will have a hickey. 'Marked my property!' he says, his voice husky and low now, leaving Brian speechless. Then he moves down to the collarbones to graze his teeth along one of them.

A smirk forms on his face at the sight of Brian, out of breath and with the hickey clearly visible, when he leans back for a moment. 'Mine', he tells Brian, 'All mine and Only mine I'll have you know!' 'Make it impossible to doubt us... Please?' urges Brian.

Rogers "free" hand lets go of the curls and firmly grabs a hip, to slowly stroke circles on the hipbone with his thumb. It makes Brian's breath stagger. At once, the hand on the hip turns the whole body attached to it around. As Brian faces the wall now, Roger starts to kiss his way from his neck to his left ear. Hips start moving, unable to keep still as he licks the earcup and pulls the lobe with his teeth. 'Don't you ever forget!' he breathes in the ear he just wetted with saliva. The feeling of hot air lightly brushing his moist skin sends shudders through Brian's body, big enough for Roger to feel them. ‘Ro-, ...ger’ utters Brian, the name perforated by his ragged breath.

Roger blows some more, grinning to himself. ‘You like that, huh?’ he hums, clearly satisfied with himself. Brian tries to push back, into Roger. The shorter man immediately stops his attempt with the hand that still holds the hips. ‘Keep still!’ his husky voice growling in his ear. Apart from clenching his fists, this time Brian does not move when the hot breath titillates his moist skin. It is absolutely maddening how much raw lust this small action awakens in him, and he bites his lip, hard. Trembling on his legs, the curly man rests part of his weight on his arms against the wall. Roger moves his hand from the hip to lazily trail slow circles around a nipple when he hears how Brian sighs from pleasure and frustration.

The taller man loses the fight with the involuntary moves that his hips want to make, yet the motion remains useless, due to a lack of friction.

'Rog, please...'

'What do you want, Brian? Tell me?' Roger says, intending to pretend he has no idea.

'Take me, fuck me!' Brian's answer is a lot stronger than Roger expects, immediately giving him far different plans.

'We'll see.' he hums. The furious twitching of Brian's cock makes the man quiver.

When Roger notices his voice has the effect he hoped for, he follows his decision to wreck him even more with action. He gathers the heap of curls adorning Brian's beautiful face on his back and pulls the black shirt out of the trousers. It's surprisingly easy, as the belt doesn't fasten it anymore. Taking advantage of this, the blonde extends his movement to place the shirt over Brian's head, far enough up to trap the hair and cover his eyes. Yet the shirt still leaves his mouth and most of his nose free.

Roger is barely done or he drags his nails down along the sides of the naked body against his, feeling the ribs and the flexing of muscles under his touch. Without hands on his hips restraining him, Brian pushes his ass against Roger’s dick, desperate for whatever kind of friction. Unfortunately for him, or rather both, are their pants too tight to actually feel anything. Despite his leading role, the extra pressure makes Roger feel like whining at Brian. Resolutely he pushes the thought away and he rests his hand on the button of the trousers of a now heavily panting Brian. 'More, Rog, I,' Brian mumbles. 'What did you say? I can't hear.' Roger can't resist to try and drive Brian crazy, even though he heard what he said. He opens the button.

'More!' Brian tries, louder, voice harsh from desire. Roger teases him further, touching Brian everywhere from his belly button to his thighs, except for the parts that are most desperate for his touch. 'Did you mean to say you want more, maybe?' Roger asks with a failed playful tone, stroking circles on Brian's hipbone once again. Brian nods, 'Yes.' His voice strained but clear now.

'Now who can make you so desperate and still make it feel so good?' inquires Roger. He pulls the zipper down, impossibly slow. 'You, Rog! Only you!' Brian moans.

Every time Roger's circular caressing of his hipbone becomes too much, Brian tries to either work his hips further in the caressing hands or to rock back against Roger's dick. To his frustration, Roger darts just out of reach whenever he does so, without ever losing the contact with his hands...

'Beg for it!'

Leaning forward, Roger hint-whispers over Brian's throat, to then lick from his shoulder to his jaw and along the jaw. 'Please, Roger, fuck me,' begs the taller man. His whole body is burning with desire and need for Roger, so much so that he finds it not even that hard to beg anymore.

Nevertheless, Roger leaves Brian, who is trembling on his legs with need. The curly man starts to turn away from the wall toward Roger, despite being blindfolded with his own t-shirt. 'Be patient, Brian! Wait a little more, like a good boy!' Roger's voice freezes him in the action and he lets himself fall back against the wall, thankful for the support it provides. 'Need you, please,' he begs again, voice rather weak now. 'Don't worry.'

Roger turns to the kitchen cupboards with a concentrated look. The room is not in use as kitchen currently, but he hopes nonetheless. He opens one and yes, he finds products with a long shelf-life, like sugar, salt and spices, there. Everything is old and a bit dusty and he starts to doubt. Who knows how long it has been since this was actually used as a kitchen. It looks like longer ago than he initially thought... He tries the next cupboard. The thing creaks and he can almost hear Brian wonder what the hell he might be doing.

Bingo! Roger sees several types of oils while still opening the door, all bottles as dusty. To his astonishment and utter delight, he spots one not-so-dusty can. He is too excited to wonder why specifically that can isn't as dusty and what that implies. The blonde boy picks up the can with Crisco and finds from its weight that it is full enough. He snorts, satisfied with himself.

'We've won the Jackpot, Brian!' he hums. Brian is stupefied, what on earth does his lover mean? ...Until he hears the sound of a can clicking open. _Huh?!_

Then, Roger is behind Brian again, pulling his trousers down quicker than he'd ever managed himself. He palms Brian's throbbing cock through his boxers, his own dick against Brian's ass. Not that either of them really feels that, since Roger's jeans are way too tight, numbing him with pressure and leaving Brian without a bulge worth the name to feel. The blonde grunts, unable to keep his composure and rids himself of his jeans too.

Using the Crisco he just found, he smooths his fingers up. While taking another dot he strips his curly lover of his boxers. Neglecting the twitching, jumping and leaking dick he just freed, he puts the Crisco on Brian's entrance, nudging around it. Roger's second hand urges Bri to arch his back and he obliges, moaning at the promising sensation. Brian suddenly understands what his blonde lover meant by "Jackpot".

Roger's fingers now really press up to his hole and there is his wicked voice. 'You like that, huh? Would you also like it when I rip you open at once? You know it wouldn't hurt long... I think you would, May. I think I'm the only one who could make that feel good...' he says, his voice husky at first but gradually turning somehow edged and breathless as he speaks. Still low, though.

Brian's legs almost collapse as he imagines Roger forcing three fingers in him at once. His entrance clenches at the thought. The younger boy gasps as it tightens against the tips of his fingers. 'Roger, ah!' Brian is desperate. He's afraid of the idea but he _needs_ Roger in him. 'Only you...' he manages before his voice breaks off.

Roger didn't know he was really planning on doing it but he finds himself coating his fingers with more Crisco. He pulls Brian's shirt further up so it still holds most of the heap of curls but leaves his face free now. This way the blonde can watch his lover's expressions intently as he spreads his buttocks. He aligns his Crisco-covered hand with Brian's entrance. 'Feel it, Brian. Feel me!'

Roger kisses Brian in the neck when he shudders at his words. He forces his three fingers into Brian, rotating his arm, causing Brian to groan. It feels nice and smooth over his hand but he knows the stretch must burn for Brian since he hasn't been stretched as regularly as Roger, lately. He pushes further, not pausing his movement until his fingers hit Brian's sweet spot. 'Rog!' gasps Brian, moaning (much) louder than before. 'You do like this, huh?' Roger hums in Brian's ear, twisting his fingers in him while making sure he keeps brushing over the magical bundle of nerves.

Brian indeed makes all kinds of pretty sounds in the rhythm of his fingers, which he keeps going until the ring of muscle starts to loosen up a bit around his hand. The sounds are fuel to Roger's already raging inner fire of desire. 'Please..!' whines the older boy. 'What is it, Brian? What do you want? Describe to me what you would want me to do?' prompts Roger, somehow still hopeful that Brian will actually sketch him a very visual impression. However, he might just be too ruined for a coherent story...

Turns out, he is. All Brian does is babbling, the most frequently produced recognizable words being 'please', 'fuck' and 'Roger', while Roger keeps on working his asshole. It is a true miracle how Roger has been able to hold out for this long. The current state in which Brian is breaks him, he's done for as well.

With a final twist, he pulls his fingers out and motions for Brian to step out of his clogs while he takes his trousers completely off. He doesn't even care when Brian throws the shirt away too. Quickly he steps out of his own trousers. He remembers just in time to shed his kimono also, too bad from the esthetics point of view, but he'd better not have sweat stains when returning to the party. Pulling Brian with him, Roger returns to the table and pushes Brian down on it, facing him. Roger places one of the miles-long legs over his shoulder and gets Brian comfortable on a folded, used dishcloth that's laying around. Finally, he eagerly thrusts forward.

He can enter smoothly, employing this to slide in while deliberately avoiding the bundle of nerves. The hot tight sensation is overwhelming, he's afraid he'll come immediately if Brian clenches too hard. When everything is perfect his hips start moving, controlled by Roger's lust and he aims for Brian's prostrate to hit it full force. The curly man screams with pleasure, he can't help himself. Roger puts some Brian's mouth, by means of a gag.

The rhythm he builds is ruthless and the blonde recognizes that Brian is being drawn closer and closer to release by his more and more flushed look. He can feel it build in his own gut too. It is heaven on earth, he can't remember it being this wondrous with anyone but Brian.

'Close... Need it... Need you! Please!' sobs Brian, tossing his head backwards. 'Yes, babe, I know,' babbles Roger back, unable to talk properly. The rhythm falters, yet the shorter man keeps abusing Brian's prostate with all his might and grips the throbbing dick in front of him. As soon as he touches it, Brian climaxes. The contractions around his cock push Roger over the edge, making his vision explode with white. Vaguely he registers their fused scream. His body is on fire, the pleasure rages through his limbs and he collapses on Brian.

Before he is completely back on earth, there is a knock on the door. Neither of them answers, too absorbed in the after-ride and each other.

'Roger?! Are you here? Or Brian?!' sounds from the other side of the door, accompanied by, now very loud, knocking. 'Shit. It's Deacy!' whispers Roger. As if Brian did not realize. Anxiously, Brian whispers back: 'Do you think he heard?'

'We are looking for both of you so please stop playing hide-and-seek now and answer either of you is in here!' comes John again.

'Answer him!' urges Brian and Roger thinks he'd better do it indeed. Brian's voice is clearly not going to hide his debauched activities from the last half hour. …If there still is any chance they haven’t been caught red-handed, which is questionable to say the least.

 

'We're both here, yes. Thanks for babysitting me!' manages Roger, somehow with a nearly normal voice. 'What on earth are you doing in here then? You've been gone for almost an hour!' says John through the door again. 'Talking!' Roger barely suppresses the nervousness and annoyance in his voice. 'We'll return soon, please go back now... It's really okay here.'

Miraculously and extremely lucky for Roger, his voice still sounds normal. The door answers: 'Hmm... Don't take much longer. Oh, and Freddie drank your drink, Rog, don't blame me.' There is a silence and Roger thinks John left, but he hears him mutter through the door again: 'Damn, Freddie. I didn't sign up for finding them together!’ With that, Deacy finally leaves.

‘If he did not suspect anything yet, unlike Freddie who likely did suspect something, he certainly does now,’ concludes Roger. 'Whether he heard or not, Freddie will likely know for from our looks then, right?' asks Brian when John is far enough away. 'Yeah...' shrugs Roger. 'I'm afraid he will since Deacy will definitely tell Fred he found us together in a locked room.'

They sit up on the table and embrace each other, sitting like that silently for a moment. ‘It’s no use trying to cover this up, is it?’ Brian sounds defeated. ‘No. I… I think we owe them some kind of explanation now. I hope they won’t be mad about the fact that we did not include them earlier, so they had to catch us.’

'Thanks, Rog, for all. I'm a fool for questioning us. And them, for that matter.' 'Hushhh' soothes Roger, putting his finger on Brian's lips. 'It's okay now. We need to clean ourselves up though... I did not think of that.' he admits. Brian points to a laundry stack. 'Might find something in there,' he winks.

Roger is extremely relieved to have his happy penguin back. Let's just hope that he'll be able to handle what lies beyond the door now. Because it is more than obvious that Deacy is going to interrogate them after this. Whether he heard them or not.

 

Worse than this is impossible. When they step out the door to go for a quick run to the bathroom, both Freddie and John are waiting for them.

'Well, Fred, I think we are right. And I'm never going to find both of them anymore.' states Deacy. ‘What the hell, darlings! I think there is something we ought to know by now?’ starts Freddie at the same time. Both look expectantly at the couple. Freddie visibly more affected by alcohol than John.

'Can we do this at home?'

To Roger's surprise, Brian answers. Rather confidently. He shoots him a look. Brian answers with a nod towards him while continuing to address Freddie and John: 'I promise to explain everything there. For now, we think we have missed enough of the party already. It is my party after all.' John's gaze pierces Roger. 'Freddie’s right, what the hell is all this?' 'Tomorrow, you heard him.' he doesn't hesitate and pulls both Freddie and Brian with him to the main room.

Roger agrees wholeheartedly with Brian’s idea of not having this talk at a loud party, where Freddie is already half-drunk. Not the safest space, rather the ideal mix of ingredients for misunderstandings. 

Time to celebrate, be it not what most might think. Even Brian ends up piss-drunk.

Probably to convince Freddie and John that they will get the promised explanation, Brian had invited them to sleep over at Roger’s place too and so they all crash there at the end of the night.

 

Of course, they don't escape John, the next “morning”. Not that they really wanted, this time.

‘So, when are we getting our promised explanation?’ asks John, slightly pissed of about the fact the fact that Roger had chosen to sleep in until past 3 pm before addressing the pressing issue. He couldn’t be bothered, his hangover wouldn’t have helped with this talk. A glance toward Brian tells him his curly lover thinks the same.

‘Now, if you could get Freddie to join so we don’t have to do this twice.’ Brian sounds confident, but Roger can’t help but notice how he fidgets with his fingers. He’s nervous. ‘Oh, and grab a snack or drink or something, this might be a long talk,’ warns Roger when John goes to get Freddie.

They sit on the smaller couch. He and Brian. Freddie and John on the big one.

‘So, you might have suspected, but we’re…’ Roger starts but doesn’t know whether to say that they’re actually together or to state that they are in fact gay.

‘We are into each other, have be-‘ The rest of Brian’s words are cut off by Freddie: ‘So you both are gay too?’ he asks, in a nearly accusatory manner. ‘We are,’ confirms Roger, ‘But would you please let him explain?’

The poodle he’ll maybe be allowed to refer to as his boyfriend is trembling against him on the couch. Brian simply picked up his sentence where he left it: ‘We have been into each other for a long time. In fact, Rog and I are together since right before the end of Smile. So, err, yeah, we’re a couple.’  His friends are utterly confused now. Roger couldn’t blame them.

‘Then why, for fuck’s sake, are you marrying Chrissie?’ asks Freddie eventually. Roger can’t help but note how he’s either too distressed or too serious to add his usual “dear or darling”.  The tallest boy gets up and starts pacing. He does that a lot these days, thinks Roger. He nods encouragingly when he looks at him from under his curls.

‘Well?’ urges John, expectantly. ‘Because I’m- because I wanted to protect Queen. At first, I just wasn’t ready to face the world, with it being illegal and all, and then…’ Brian breaks off.

‘Then the companies were so clearly unhappy with Freddie and threatening and all. We basically just lost all our courage,’ continues Roger for him, to give him a moment to pull himself together. When he comes close enough, Roger pulls Brian into his lap, in a protective embrace. There Brian starts talking again: ‘I started dating Chrissie to create an image, but I ended up liking her in a friend kind of way. I grew very fond of her and found myself able to, well, you see,’ he blushed. He’d just admitted to being gay and there was no question for any of them to what they had been doing in the laundry room yesterday, still, he blushed like a schoolboy.

‘To put it simply, I found myself able to satisfy her in bed when she wanted that. Not that we… have had sex very often, actually.’ the curly boy admitted shyly, his face flushed red. ‘So, when the time came that our parents started asking about marriage, I thought it to be the perfect way to hide my being gay…’

After Brian’s explanation silence fills the room. Freddie and John look at each other, somewhat confused. John more so than Freddie, who seems to be thinking hard. Roger decides it’s time for his side of the story.

‘Indeed, we have been a couple for years now. We decided against officially coming out publicly until the political situation would change a long time ago. We planned on telling you guys right when the companies were so negative about you, Freddie. And we did not want to bother us as Queen with more Queens anymore.’ He sighs.

‘In fact, I must say that the main reason you guys find out like this is that I was a coward and objected to telling you.’ Brian admits. ‘You can’t take all the blame, Bri. I did perhaps not put in enough effort to convince you.’ Roger is quick to add. He doesn’t want his poodle to degrade himself again.

'So, you really want to go through with it?' wonders John. 'Well, yeah. You've heard them, about more of us being Queens,' says Brian defeated.

‘Are you mad?’ Roger can’t help asking when he sees John’s deep frown, while carefully caressing Brian’s curls. ‘For all this, I mean?’ he clarifies. ‘No, not really, dears. I can understand…’ Freddie says slowly. ‘Only very annoyed. Although I must admit that I think we should have been informed earlier, I’m not actually mad either, not anymore.’

‘Does Chrissie know, darling?’ inquires Freddie with sudden curiosity. ‘No, I did not have the heart to tell her, she’s dear to me too after all.’ ‘She has a right to know, Brian.’ says John with concern in his voice. ‘She’s about to marry you…’

‘What do you think, should I tell her I’m gay or also that my first and only love is Roger?’ Brian sinks against Roger’s chest, exhausted from all the thinking and filled with dread for the second talk that he knows will inevitably have to follow this first. ‘Start with the gay. And don’t wait too long, she can’t marry unaware.’ John advises, with pity for Brian resonating in the edge to his voice because of the situation he’d gotten himself into .

As their friends leave, Freddie sneakily whispers a last statement in Roger’s ear. He’s gone through the door and into the car before the blond can really react. The statement shocks Roger, even though he had his own suspicions regarding Chrissie before.

'Well, I have a feeling she won’t mind too much, darling!'

What on earth could he mean? Didn’t she really love Brian? Then why was she agreeing to this?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am planning on writing this story to completion (I think 4-5 chapters but who knows) but so far I haven't been very quick so I can't promise when updates will come.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, please tell me what you think of it! <3  
> (If you see any major grammar flaws, I'd like to hear too.)


End file.
